The Wall
by T00thY
Summary: The long term bullying, abuse, had to all stop at some point... does anyone love him... In the end you will see, what in 41 seconds happens. sorry bad summery but its better then it looks! Disclaimer I don't own anything! all warning listed. HIGH T!
1. Chapter 1 the horror begins

**_Prologue_**

* * *

SORRY!

 _I had enough... I have to end it now... they tried... but only little could help me... I have to stop fighting or someone gets hurt... there is a wall between where I want to be and where I am... I can't fight anymore... it's too much... what's the point of living... when there is nothing to fight for... I can't feel any emotion anymore... I give up... I can't live this anymore... I am so sorry... if there was a way to end this I would of gotten up and saved myself..._

I got up from my bed and leaned against my door frame.

 _This is it... I am going to escape... the world that hated me so much..._

I slowly walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered about how they would react if they saw me dead. I opened the cabinet door and got the pill container out, and I opened the container lid.

"Finally... it's over..."

I poured the pills into my mouth like you would do at a party with cream.

 _41 seconds left... only 41 seconds until it is all over..._

 _41_

 _40_

 _39_

 _38_

 _37_

 _36_

 _35_

 _34_

 _33_

 _32_

 _31_

 _30_

 _29_

 _28_

 _27_

 _26_

 _25_

 _24_

 _23_

 _22_

 _21_

 _20_

 _19_

 _18_

 _17_

 _16_

 _15_

 _14_

 _13_

 _12_

 _11_

 _10_

 _9_

 _8_

 _7_

 _6_

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1..._

 _it's over..._

 _*Plump* *Crash* *BLACK*_

* * *

 **A/n sorry that this is so sad but you'll under stand at the very end why he did this. the next chapter will be up soon after this one...**


	2. The horror begins

Chapter 1 The Horror Begins

* * *

 **Monday**

I woke up to the banging on my bedroom door.

"Get up, loser!" I got up just like my sister told me to do.

"Yes Bree." She punched me in the stomach. I whined.

"Stop whining you brat!"

"Yes mam." I got dressed and went off to school. I skipped breakfast because there was no point on having breakfast when you are not hungry.

School was ok at the moment I manage not to get bullied and stayed out of the way of their paths. But, I was kind of a ghost at my school. No one cared about me, so did I. it was simple, don't say anything and no one will say anything to you. then you wont get bullied. but one person never left me alone... Trent...

"Hey Davenfail! How's it going?" He punched me in the shoulder.

"I'm doing horribly!" I yelled at him.

He grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me up.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME PUNK!" he then punched me and threw me to the ground.

"Leave us or we will punish you!" he grunted before leaving the halls to go to gym class.

A few kids were laughing and a few boys came up to me and started to beat me up. this never happened before. no... not today... I am now the victim of a tragic, tragic accident that will change the world...

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" I herd over and over again. no teachers came. they just laughed along with the children, until I herd a voice.

"Hey guys cut it out!" Adam... thank god he is here.

"Your not hitting him hard enough!" What, how can this be he is my brother...

"Yeah hit him in the stomach that's his weak spot!"

They hit be harder then ever, this isn't the first time I got beat up, at home its worse then you think. they take away my bionics, so it would hurt more, but... I think they didn't give it back.

"LOSER! LOSER! LOSER! LOSER! LOSER! LOSER!" I started to shed tears, my knees began to crack, my eyes swelled with tears of sadness.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Please stop! it hurts! it hurts! it hurts!" I felt like to throw up. luckily the bell went and that means the mean evil teachers come. everyone left ad I was lying in the hall way crying in pain.

"Adam why did you tell him that?" I screamed in pain.

"Because Chase you are no brother to me... your just useless... worthless and you'll never... be one of us..." a tear fell from my eye.

"Just die!" he kicked me in the stomach with his super strength.

"But, why?..." I looked him dead centre in his eyes.

"Because your nothing!" he walked away... my own brother betrayed me... said I was nothing... as you can tell... the wall is forming... it had started... the war... which will turn deadly.

I got up, with massive bruises that will make my body limp. I got to class, no one said anything to me the teacher told me off for being late. I sat down at my desk. during the class kids were throwing pieces of paper at me, they had written

 _Loser_

 _Fagot_

 _Die_

 _Useless_

 _nothing_

 _worthless_

I was going to cry until the teacher said

"Chase Davenport will you please tell me what is (143(5) + 67)5?"

"Yeah its 1955(2).."

"NERD!" the class started laughing.

"Yeah let me guess you know what -(-(-)(-)(-10x))=-5 solve for x is!"

"Yeah its X=.5!"

"Stop being a nerd! CHASEY! WASEY!"

"Class quiet down pick on him later not in my class!"

I gave her a worrying look. I mouthed _why?_ she gave me a death stair.

How dare she. she must think its just a phase their going through. its going to turn into a war.

"Right homework is to complete page 44 to 47 in your textbook."

"You are dismissed." I stayed at my desk waiting fro everyone to leave. I got up and left the room limping. I wanted to leave the school and go home to look at my leg before the beating I think I'll get. He always does it on Monday, Wednesday and Saturdays. I went to my next lesson which was gym... sadly.

"Alright listen up. boys will do run suicides and the girls will do track."

"Hey Chase you should 'commit' suicide!" The boys started to laugh loudly.

"Boys that's not funny."the gym teacher gave them a death stair so did some of the girls but Bree and her friends laughed their heads off.

"Ok then double suicides for you boys and Chase come over here and sit." he gave me a worrying look.

The boys ran suicides and the girls did their thing while the couch looked really worried and he came over to sit down next to me.

"Now Chase... just ignore those boys, and um... the school council knows that your getting abused at home. and we are sending Douglas Davenport to take you away on Friday."

"What how did you know about the abuse?" I felt tears swelling up.

"the bruises on your neck and you are normally late on Mondays and Wednesdays. plus we know about the attack today. Some kid named Daniel came up to us after 1st period and told us what happened. and the things Adam said to you after."

Daniel... now where have I herd that name before... oh that's right Douglas's son...

"Now please go home and stay there until Friday."

"Yes and thank you.." I gave him a smile.

* * *

HOME

when I got home I got beaten up again... and this time he tried to rape me but Tasha came home early, thank goodness.

* * *

 **A/n guys I am working on something really big and you are all going to love it. I am making The Wall into a episode on 'Episode'! it might not come out until next month or 4 but it will come out!**


	3. NOTICE! (not a chapter sorry!)

**ok I just want to get this out there.**

 **I have been getting a lot of hate lately on some of my stories and I don't know if its the same person of not but it getting really annoying. I cant block this person because lots a guest now if its the same person sorry and I its someone else trying to be someone else then please just... its great that you have an opinion that great but, try not to make it look like a hate comment because it damages the reputation I have and I need that reputation I have to write good stories for you guys! I am only going to make one of these and ill soon delete this post and move on but just listen to what I am saying. oh and for the**

 **The Legend of Heiwa Weathers... I F*****G love the story ok don't hate! its a good story and ok you don't like it don't review!**


End file.
